Faith, Love & a Trick
by 4biddnLoveCanBOvercomB.A-E.B
Summary: Episode 3, takes off from Alive. If you follow in order it all makes sense. New and different way of letting Buffy Season 2 end and Season 3 Begin.
1. Chapter 6 cont

_Authors Note: I hope you like.I love Angel by the way. LOL._

I was sitting on a soft black couch looking out the mansion window, watching the sun rise. The sun was beautiful. I never thought I would be in the mansion, watching the sun rise by myself; let alone without Angel.

After Angel passed out I had no choice but to care for him. His body seemed to move every now and again, but he hadn't woken up yet, I don't know why. I had used my slayer strength along with Xander's help to carry him to the mansion. I put him under his warm covers. I knew it didn't matter if I had put him under the covers but it felt like the right thing to do when taking care of someone.

Willow planned to check in with me later that morning. Xander left home after helping me get Angel here. I was waiting in the foyer of the mansion, watching morning come. I still hadn't slept. I knew I would be at Angel's side til he awoke.

I soon moved to sit on the warm brown cushiony chair next to his bed. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous lying there in his bed. I had never actually been in his mansion with him before, I mean I had been, when he was Angelus and actually found this place, but not before that, not with Angel.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his mind right now. Was he being tortured in his dreams, was that part of the spell? I had no clue.

I wrapped myself in a blanket on the chair and finally decided to get some shut eye. The light didn't flow into his room, thank god or Angel would burst into flames. I slowly drifted off to sleep in the dark filled room.

Quite some time later when I awoke I saw a lamp had been plugged in the corner and was lighting the room. As my eyes adjusted I noticed some food on a small table to the side of me. My blanket was still around me as my eyes slowly scanned the room.

When my eyes made it to the bed something was wrong. Angel wasn't in the bed. "Oh my god!" I said so softly to myself at a level almost no one else could hear. I all but leaped out of the chair and pulled down the covers on the bed that had been nicely made. I was looking for dust. I mean I had been sleeping, what the hell happened to him, I thought. I didn't know what to think.

Just as I was frantically rummaging through Angel's bed I felt a presence behind me. My slayer instinct told me to wait but a moment. If this was the thing that took Angel I was going to kill it.

I felt the presence getting closer. As it got closer I felt different. I still hadn't turned my head to let the presence know I knew they were there, but something was off. My instincts no longer told me it was a threat.

Finally when the presence was just a few feet away from me, I knew who it was.

"Angel? "I sighed, seeming to question my instincts. I turned as I called out his name. When my eyes reached his dark brood shoulders and gorgeous face a burst of relief ran through me.

He gazed at me with his perfectly gorgeous dark brown eyes. He looked as if he had just showered. He had changed his clothes; he was now wearing a black wife beater and some comfy black sweats, his hair done as perfect as usual.

He slightly smiled at me as I again all but leaped off his bed and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him so tight, his arms returned my grasp.

As we slightly parted he spoke," Everything okay Buffy?" I felt tears start to swell as I gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded tears still forming. "I mean, sure I was freaked out…I wake up and your gone once again. But, you're here now…Do you remember what happened?" I questioned still not taking my eyes off him.

He looked slightly confused. "Angel, after we did the spell you fell to the ground, passed out…Xander and I brought you here....your okay now right? The spell… do you think it worked?" I spoke the words so frantically. I had been so worried about him. But he was awake now, walking around. He even got a lamp and brought me some food.

He lowered his head. "Buffy…." He started slowly. "I do….feel different...and yeah i know what happened...but I am not sure if it worked…Willow said there was a chance…." "Willow?" I cut in.

"Yeah, she came while you were asleep. She's the one that brought the food, thought you might be hungry. She didn't want to wake you…neither did I. We talked for minute, she said she would give us some time alone; she told me what happened, told me to tell you she called your mom; told her you were sleeping the night at her house... Buffy…I" He now moved away from me completely turning his head to face the other way.

"I don't know what this means. When I woke up, and I saw you sleeping…I just…you looked so beautiful…I didn't know what had happened until Willow got here. I only remembered sitting on Willows bed; now that I know everything I just…" he paused. I couldn't move, "Buffy I want you so badly… You know how much I…" He paused now turning to look at me.

My eyes were again swelled with tears. His words meant everything to me. He was now gazing into my eyes with his most gorgeous stare he had ever mustered. Now his eyes seemed to get teary. We gazed at each other all moony, that way you hear about in movies.

"Angel…I love you. We'll figure this out." I said softly moving towards him, not taking my eyes off him.

I just stood there hanging on his every word.

"I love you." He returned the words slowly, "I just…"

I figured I had morning hair. I was still wearing my pink sleeveless top and black knee length spandex. I'm sure my face looked tired having just woken up and all.

But I didn't care. At that very moment I reached out my hand to his. Gripping it softly my other hand moved to his cheek. Pulling him forward in such a quick motion I kissed his mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence. God I had been waiting to do that for so long now. The kiss was short but warm and sweet. I pulled away within an instant, not knowing how he would react. Opening my eyes I spoke sweetly, "You just what?" I finished; searching his body with my eyes.

He pulled me close so fast returning my kiss fully. His mouth covering mine in full passionate kisses. I slid my tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste every part of him. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

My body pressed against his as I felt the heat grow between us. His kisses were so soft, yet so fiery at the same time. I put my hand behind his neck slightly pulling his hair. It had been so long since I had really felt him. Angel had been gone for so long; I never wanted to let him go now that I had him back.

We kept kissing; I could have kissed him forever. His hand came up to the side of my face and slowly trailed down along my neck. He slightly moved my head to the side, kissing my neck line softly. I thought I would melt into his arms right at that moment.

My arms were wrapped around his body tightly, pulling him as close to me as I possibly could. I gasped slightly, letting him know how much I wanted him. His tight hold on my body, the way he looked into my eyes, it said everything about the way he felt. I kept grabbing at his body, kissing him wherever I could; he kept doing the same.

We both wanted the same thing. I knew the spell worked, it had to have. He was still Angel. I saw the light glow in his eyes and he was here….now, holding onto me, kissing me, wanting me.

That forbidden love that had always been ours could no longer be. But there was only one way to find out. Angel had tried to logic us out of it but we both knew what was coming.


	2. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: This Beginning chapter is shorter then some, you'll see why. I hope you like it. I tried my hardest to keep it rated T._

_________

**Chapter 7**

_A vampire in love wit__h a Slayer. It's rather poetic don't you think… in a maudlin sort of way._

I remebered those words Giles had said so long ago. Angel is the first man I have ever loved, the only man I will ever love… and he is a vampire.

Angel slightly picked me up walking us towards the wall next to his bed. He leaned my body against the wall still kissing me passionately. His lips were so soft, so cold. I loved the way he moved his tongue in my mouth; slow and smooth.

I was breathing so hard, I only noticed because Angel didn't actually breath. His body was so firm and strong. He picked my body off the floor, I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing.

He ran both his hands down both sides of my stomach, then putting them up my shirt. To feel his hands on my body again was so amazing, I had almost forgot how good it felt. I put my hands above my head gesturing for him to remove my shirt. He pulled it up and off quickly, not wanting our mouths to part for more then a moment.

I wanted to badly to be close to him, to feel him. I grabbed at his shirt, ripping it as I torn it off him. For a moment he stopped and gazed into my eyes.

I put my hands behind my back, starting to undo my bra. He took that moment to again kiss my warm mouth. He tasted so good. Within moments I had unhooked my bra, he grasped it softly and threw it to the floor.

He started to step back, still holding me around his waist. The bed was just a few feet away. Why we hadn't made our way there yet I didn't know. I was just enjoying every moment with him.

As he laid me onto the bed he ran his hand down my neck, slightly carressing my breasts before completely covering me with his body ontop of mine.

Everything seemed to be moving so slow, yet we were moving fast. I don't know how to explain it. Our want for eachother was so intense it seemed even though we frantically groped each other the movements remained slow and sensual.

I struggled to remove his sweats, I could feel his large bulge pressing against me as he kissed my neck and carressed my body. I wanted him so badly.

He had a easier time with my pants, he practically ripped them off. The covers wrapped around us, his cold body awakening all my senses. I curved my back, pressing my body upward, letting him know how comfortable and ready I was.

This was really about to happen, I thought. We were going to make love. We were going to express our entire feelings for one another and at last nothing bad would happen afterwards.

The moments after that were ones I can't explain. He felt so good inside me. To finally know it was happening. The last and first time it happened was so amazing. But this time, all the waiting, the pain and sorrow we had to go through after the first time. This time meant more to me then he will ever know.

He made love to me so soft and gentle. Everywhere he touched, every time he…moved; he moved all the right ways, touched all the right places that drove my body crazy. My body ached for him. I made sure to pull him close, to move in all the ways a normal girl couldn't. The sounds he made were unexplainable, as were mine.

After hours of love making, after we both had finished, he moved slightly lying my head onto his chest, as we both drifted off to sleep. Before I drifted off completely he kissed my lips one more time. I gazed into his big brown eyes and touched his cheek softly. It was like I always wished it could be.

_I like seeing you. The part at the end of the night where we say _

_Good-bye... It's getting harder._

I just remember tossing and turning that night; past memories flooding my dreams.

_You almost went away today._

_We both did._

_Angel... I feel like I lost you... _

_You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything._

_--------_

_I hated the girls back then; especially the noble women._

_You did._

_They were just incredibly dull. Simpering morons, the lot of them. I always wished I could meet someone... exciting…Interesting._

_---------_

_I did a lot of thinking today. I really can't be around you. Because when I am..._

_  
Hey, no big. Water... over the bridge, under the bridge..._

_  
When I am all I can ever think about is how badly I want to kiss you._

_Over the dam…Kiss me?_

_----------_

_You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night._

_What are you saying?_

_Let's not make an issue out of it, okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened._

_I, I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?_

_You were great. Really, I thought you were a pro._

_How can you say this to me?_

_Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal._

_It *is* a big deal!_

_-----------_

"No!" I yelled, still asleep.

Angel must have heard me because next thing I know he is jerking me awake.

"Buffy!" Angel slightly shouted.

I awoke that instant, not breathing hard, just the feeling like I was ready to cry. Angel still had his arms around me, looking at me with concern on his face. When my eyes adjusted to the glowing room I saw something I had least expected.


	3. Chapter 7 cont

_Authors Note: I hope everyone remembers what has happened as far as season 2 goes on Buffy. Just so everything thats happened makes sense, and the way the characters are makes sense. Or not either way, I love my story._

"Buffy…honey?" Angel questioned, "Are you okay?" His stare was so full of concern and love.

I looked under the covers to double check something. My dreams were so intense I had to be sure. When I peeked under the covers and saw Angel and I were both naked; I poked my head out.

"Great!" I said as I leaned in and kissed Angel. "I am totally great!" I said full of spunk. "You're here, I'm here; what I remember happening last night really happened." I went on as he grinned at me slightly. I lowered my tone and spoke sweetly. "I couldn't be better." I finished as I kissed him again.

"How are you?" I was sure to ask him.

"God Buffy….last night…..or rather this afternoon…was amazing. You are incredible…I feel…so alive, so free." He said as he put his arms above his head and I moved to lie on his stomach.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself." I smirked. "Angel?" I said his name softly. "hmmm?" he replied. "This is amazing. You and me…finally." I smiled up at him softly. "I know. It's what I've always wanted." He replied. "Me too." I spoke softly snuggling my head into his chest. "Me too."

He wrapped one arm around me and kissed my forehead before he spoke, "Shouldn't you be getting home…your mom must be worried about you?"

"Oh sure, instead of you disappearing this time you want me to disappear huh?" I joked.

"Very funny, I just think you should let your mom at least know your okay. " He commented as he pulled me closer.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" I stated but still stayed cuddled at his side under the covers. I never wanted to leave his side. "Wanna come?"

"Always." He promised before sneaking in a kiss.

I wasn't expecting it, but it was more amazing then ever before. I got to make love to the man I love. Then I got to wake up in his arms, only to be able to show him more love; the feeling was so amazing. For some reason I had least expected this to happen. Some part of me still expected the spell not to work; that I would wake up to find him gone again only to revert to Angelus and we'd play that charade all over again.

But that wasn't the case. I woke up and Angel was still Angel. The spell worked; I knew it. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed my love; my one and only.

After another few minutes of kissing and a little groping I lightly threw off the covers and walked over to the doorway; Angel lie in the bed watching me walk through his room naked. I wasn't really sure what time of the day it was.

We had slept the day away. It was once again dark out. Not either of us has a phone; I knew Angel was right; both the gang and my mom would be worried about me right about now. I knew once I told them Angel was cured for good they would be so happy; or at least I hoped they would be.

The clock read 7:45 pm. I told Angel that as I walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers to be next to him again.

I rolled my body over into his, kissing his chest, lightly giggling. He grabbed a firm hold on my waist gently moving my body for my mouth to reach his. Kissing his mouth again I felt my urge for him begin to rise again; I wasn't ready to go, I wanted him.

I could tell he wanted me too, he moved my body down just a bit, leveling my body with his as I felt him enter me. He did it so softly and smooth, the moment was more then I could have imagined. Not only was I basically a virgin, I had never tried different things before. I loved the way I got to move on top of him; the way he moved me around, the way he had access to my entire body so much easier.

I leaned down and kissed him hard. What started as a slow movement, was now a powerful heated moment full of passion and quick movements that drove us both to that most amazing moment that much faster.

When we both had once again felt the now most life altering feeling I had ever felt, I moved just enough so that I could lie on his chest. I was once again breathing hard, letting out all that sexual need took more out of me then I thought; but it felt good.

I pulled the covers over us long enough for us to calm down from the days events before getting up and sliding back into my clothes.

"You ready to go?" I questioned as I saw Angel putting on his wife beater and sweats. I still couldn't believe my eyes. He was the most amazing, most courageous, most unbelievable man I had ever met. "Let's go." I finished.

Once he had finished covering his naked body with clothes he walked over to me and kissed my neck from behind, hugging me tightly, "Okay, I'm good, let's go." He said sweetly. I turned quickly to kiss his full mouth. When I pulled away I couldn't help but say it, "I love you." I said as I gazed at his gorgeous face.

"I love you." He repeated running his thumb across the side of my cheek.

We grabbed our coats and headed out of the mansion, to my house; only stopping for short moments to kill a vampire here and there. Fighting with Angel at my side was something I always loved.

I knew the moment I got to the house I would have to explain everything to my mom. Last I could remember she knew what that we had slept together and then broke up. She never did know why or what happened. I wasn't going to tell her either. I decided to just give her the short version.

"Mom!" I shouted as I entered the front door. Darkness surrounded the house. I knew she was still awake from the light in the front room and the dining room shining bright.

"Uh Buffy." Angel sighed. "Oh yeah." Again I forgot he needed to be re-invited. "Come in gorgeous." I said in my little sexy voice. Angel walked in grabbed my hand and followed me to the kitchen.

I found some food that had been wrapped up in tinfoil sitting on the counter. After spending the whole day in the sac, I was starving. I put it in the fridge to eat later.

"Mom!" I again shouted her name for a long time. It was taking her forever to respond. Angel and I made our way into the front room and sat on the couch; making sure to somewhat keep our distance so I didn't freak my mom out.

"Yeah?" My mom mumbled as she came down the stairs. She soon saw Angel and me sitting on the couch. "Oh hi honey…your home…would you like something to eat?" She motioned towards the kitchen.

"Nah I am good for now." I let her know, even though my stomach was growling. I hadn't really eaten in front of Angel. He usually wasn't around for that; until now. "Mom…" I started "you remember Angel right?" I looked at Angel squeezing his hand.

"Sure sure." She sighed as she walked over closer to us. I could see the slight confusion on her face, wondering what he was doing here.

"Mrs. Summers." Angel stood and looked at my mom. "Oh please, call me Joyce." My mom stated trying to polite. "Joyce…I owe you an apology..."Angel continued. "When Buffy and I….well when we broke up things got really bad…for the both of us. I really didn't mean to scare you that night. I feel really bad about bringing you into all of it….I just wanted you to know….I love Buffy….so much…..I would never do anything to hurt her." Angel finished scanning her face for a response.

My mom paused. I stood up next to Angel grasping his hand waiting for her reply. I couldn't believe he cared enough to apologize to my mom; God how I love him.

"Well Angel…Buffy told me you really hurt her." She started with a somewhat angry tone. "I'm glad your man enough to admit what you did was wrong. My daughter obviously cares a great deal about you…and….if she has found it in her heart to forgive you, well then so have I." My mom smiled at the both of us.

"Thank you Joyce." Angel Smiled softly.

I looked up into Angel's eyes. I couldn't believe her reaction. But I was happy to hear it. My mom started to motion towards the dining room.

"C'mon guys…it's late but you must be starved, come have a bite to eat. Oh and uh Buffy, Willow called…I told her you call her when you got in." I loved my mom so much at that moment. I made a mental note to call Willow. "Thank god I'm starving…killing vampires really takes it out of you." I finally said while Angel and I followed my mom into the kitchen. I said vampires to cover what I had really been doing all day.

"So Angel knows about you huh Buffy. Your secret I mean?" My mom asked steadily as she got the food out of the fridge. "Oh," I looked at Angel, just then remembering she didn't know he was a vampire. "Yeah…actually that's part of the reason we broke up. But yeah he knows." I didn't know what else to say after that. I sure wasn't gonna tell her he was a vampire, that wasn't something she was ready to hear just yet.

"I think she is amazing." Angel said softly looking at me.

My mom turned to face us, food in hand. I guess I didn't have to say anything else. "Well that makes 2 of us Angel." My mom agreed. I couldn't help but smile. I leaned across the counter ready to eat, with Angel at my side. Now this would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Long chapter I know. Just lots of info to get out. I hope you like it._

**Chapter 8**

My mom headed off to bed and I left Angel in the bathroom for him to clean up. That was a new experience, I thought as I sat down on my bed. Seeing Angel eat; could he even taste the food really? I knew he was just doing it for my sake; so that my mom didn't know what he was.

He ate like he hadn't eaten in well centuries really. He put the fries in his mouth so fast I thought he might choke. He was so focused on talking to my mom I don't think he noticed how fast he was eating.

It was so cute though; to see him eat, to see him interact with my mom. Every time I tried to cut in they would both look at me strangely and then return to their conversation. He even helped wash the dishes. I never really realized how old Angel was sometimes; until moments like those when him and my mom have more to talk about then him and I.

I sat in my room wondering; wondering what food tasted like to him, wondering if he even liked eating food. I guess those were both weird questions to ask a vampire. Maybe someday I would ask him about them. It was the most normal night/date I had had in a very long time; I wasn't about to ruin it with weird conversation.

My room was dark; the moonlight was the only light shining, giving my room a romantic glare. I love the moon light, so peaceful, calming really. Before Angel came in I had decided to surprise him. I put on nothing but a pair of white undies and a tight white tank top; I could feel when he was near so I waited til I felt him coming then I hid behind the door and waited for him to enter.

When he walked in and closed the door he seemed to know where I was; he stood there with his head slightly down, I could tell he was trying to pretend he didn't know. He looked so good; his had taken off his leather jacket and was once again only wearing his black wife beater and sweats.

His instincts were right on. In one very quick swift movement he had slightly lifted me off the ground and leaned me against my bedroom wall hard. He pressed his body strongly against mine "Hi." he whispered in a soft sexy voice. Face to face he looked down and noticed what I was wearing; I looked at him and smiled. "Hi." I responded. I felt like I was breathing hard, even though I wasn't. There was so much sexual tension.

He was using just the right amount of strength holding me against the wall, just enough to make me want to use my strength right back. His tight grip was so intoxicating; an extreme turn on. As he slowly moved his one hand down the side of my body I took that moment to release his grip and use my strength to push him back. He ricocheted off the wall on the other side of the room slightly, then looking at me; his eyes filled with passion and he grinned so cutely at me. I stared into his eyes for but a moment until running at his body, leaning him against the wall this time. Using that power inside me made my senses all the more fierce and recognizable. He could see the power, the passion in my eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck pulling him close for a powerful kiss. He returned the kiss so fully not taking his time anymore. I had awakened something in him; something inside myself. My feelings for him were stronger then anything I had ever felt before.

We didn't make it to my bed this time. Using several techniques to wrestle each other to the floor that was where we stayed. I did things to him I had never done. I felt things I had never felt before. It the most powerful, sensual, fiery sex I had ever experienced. I think I even broke a few things in my room.

When I awoke with Angel once again at my side I was again in aw. His body lay slightly covered by my sheets we had ripped off the bed; I couldn't help but stare. He awoke to the sound of my 7am alarm.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whispered sweetly as I ran my hand through his hair. He turned over quickly to look into my eyes. He reached up his hand and wiped the hair out of my face. "Hi baby." He sighed. We held each other a few moments.

I stood up a moment later. "I have school this morning Angel, you can stay here if you'd like. My mom will be at the gallery all day. I would love to see you when I get out." I spoke the words slowly as I grabbed a towel from my closet and motioned towards the door. I had school this morning. It was the last week of school though; before the end of my junior year.

"Actually Buffy…"Angel said as he stood and covered his naked body with the sheets. "If I could just use your shower, I have some things to take care of today. I've kinda been out of it the last few weeks. Maybe you could come by the mansion after school?" he questioned.

I was still facing him. "Shower huh? Well that is where I am headed. Care to join me?" I shyishly smiled as I walked out the door and to the bathroom. He knew he walked right into that one. He laughed as he followed right behind me into the shower.

After our sexy time in the shower and our sweet goodbye at the door, Angel used my big comforter as a shield to make it to the nearest sewer entrance in my back yard.

I ran up to my room to finish getting ready. I couldn't wait to talk to the gang to tell them what happened. Well not everything of course, just you know that the spell worked and that everything was okay. Everything was right where it should be; or so I thought.

When I got to the library after first period I found Giles messing with books behind the counter as usual and Willow and Xander sitting at the table at the base of the stairs chit chatting. I remembered the last time I had been there; when Kendra died. The expressions on Xander and Willows faces were confusing. They looked at me as if someone had died and they were waiting for me to cry with them.

As I approached I asked, "Who died?"

"Buffy…" Willow started. "We haven't talked to you since Saturday." Willow sounded stressed. She got up from her chair and hugged me, then sat back down.

"Yeah Buff…we called your mom, we even stopped by Angel's last night but you weren't there. Duh…." Xander explained.

"We were just worried Buffy." Giles stood up from behind the counter. "Willow told me you and Xander and she did that spell that I told you not to do. We were all just worried that something may have happened." Giles went on. But Willow cut in. "But you're here now…and you look fine…you are fine right?" Willow asked.

"She looks fine to me." Xander said anxiously; sounding a bit perverted, good thing I knew he was joking. I hesitantly looked around at my friends. "C'mon Buff…we wanna know…did you do it with Angel or what?" Xander asked curiously, making odd body gestures.

"Xander..." Willow scolded. "Ewe." I made sure to comment. Willow continued,"What he means is…Is Angel okay? Did the spell work?"

"Not exactly the words I would have used." Xander jokingly went on. During the entire questioning I was contemplating a way to tell them what happened without you know…going into detail. I imagine my face looked blank.

"God Xander please…stop that…and do be quiet." Giles seemed to beg while removing his glasses. They all turned to look at me, "Buffy is everything alright?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah, sorry guys." I stated as I took a seat with Willow and Xander. "I've been waiting to tell you, I guess I just got caught up in everything that was happening." I went on.

"When you say everything you do mean…all the sex right?" Xander chimed in giggling.

Once again, "Xander." Both Willow and I scolded.

"What…what? Cordy and I haven't actually gotten there. I have to live my sex life through you...you know?" Xander joked and nodded happily, loving his own words.

"Xander, please think about that sentence and never…say it again." I retorted. Willow giggled knowing what I meant. We looked on at each other comically.

"Bloody teenagers." Giles quietly whispered to himself now putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the ceiling.

"Can we please…?" Giles spoke loudly now, "Get back to the matter at hand…Buffy…please…tell us what's happened." We returned our heads to face Giles at the counter. Again everyone waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Sorry Giles." I apologized looking at him.

"Your spell worked Will." I then looked towards Willow as I spoke suddenly. "Angel told me you saw him when I was asleep at his place." I explained as Willow nodded. "Well…" I paused. "Shortly after you left, well Angel and I… We uh…" my voice lowered to lower then a whisper, "we made love and…" My voice rose a little, "when I woke up, he was still Angel. The spell worked; I know it did."

I paused, a little longer this time, looking at my friends.

Willow looked on attentively, Giles was in a state of shock, and well Xander just smiled and nodded his head. "I knew it!" Xander shouted, no one responding at that moment other then him.

I looked long at Giles waiting for a response. I wondered if he was disappointed in me, if he was worried about me. I knew he had been going through a lot. As far as I knew I don't know if he truly forgave Angel for what happened; I guess I couldn't blame him. But I stood there staring at him, hoping for him to understand.

His face contorted, he looked as if he might explode. "Buffy…my god. Have you no brain?" Giles stated loudly and forcefully. Willow and Xander stayed seated almost prepared for his response.

"Do you have any idea what you risked by doing that? You risked Angel reverting to Angelus again, does it not mean anything to you what he did to me, to you?" he kept yelling, and I let him. Sure I hated what he was saying to me but in a way he had every right.

"Not only was it the wrong decision Buffy, it was irresponsible and plenty stupid. After everything we went through with Angelus you would dare to risk your safety, our safety; the safety of the world." Giles continued; it looked as if he was ready to cry, but he held his stern glare.

"Giles I know all this!" I tried to cut in loudly, now standing in front of him.

"No Buffy!" Giles shouted back. "No." he lowered his glance and his voice, "Sure it may have worked this time. But you have no idea the magics you've meddled with; all of you, or what the consequences will be." Giles finished softly.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I knew he was right. I wouldn't change anything about what we had done; but I knew that there was more to come as there is with everything. Living on the hell mouth, you never know what will happen. A part of me knew it was only a matter of time til the vampires and demons weren't scared of me anymore. Now we have messed with the magics, who knew what was to come.

"Giles, I'm sorry." I cried.

"Please. You have to understand. You know it wasn't Angel; even then the thoughts of what he has done are still torturing him. I couldn't just abandon him. Giles please…I screwed up I know this. But you have no idea…" I continued to cry. I eyed the room looking at Xander and Willow, then back to Giles. "I was ready to kill him Giles. I was willing to kill the man I love, to save the world. I know what it means to make the right choices. But it didn't happen that way okay…and now…well what's done is done." I finished, trying to hold back any more tears.

"And you have no idea what I went through Buffy. After what happened the first time you slept with him I thought you would be smarter this time." Giles spoke softly but full of anger. "But your right…what's done is done. I don't condone what you did. But I can't undo it. As your watcher I am very disappointed in you…as your friend, I am bloody angry with you….but... I am glad the spell worked I guess and everyone is okay. God help us all for what's to come." Giles finished now putting his glasses back on and retreating to his office, closing the door behind him.

I let him go; we had gotten out what we needed to say, I knew he needed time.

I looked to my friends; they stood and hugged me, sigh of relief coming over them. They let me know that they were behind me no matter what. I let them know that Giles was right that it was just a matter of time. Then we walked out the double doors, heading to our next class.


	5. Chapter 8 cont

_Authors Note: I love where this is going. I hope you all do as well._

By 7th period I was growing restless. I sat there scrunched down at my desk listening to Mr. Conner go on and on about political science. How I hated the subject. I couldn't stop thinking about the spell Willow and I did; about how strong the demon was and how we didn't know if more were coming.

I just wanted to go talk to Angel; to know that whatever happens he would be right there with me. That thought alone calmed me down. Only one period left before I could go see him.

Besides, Xander's face making over in the corner of the class was only funny the first 15 minutes of class. Willow was still gazing at him comically. How those 2 aren't together I'll never understand. Oz was perfect for her too though; besides Xander he was everything Willow wanted.

I watched as Xander continued to make Willow grin so big. I loved being with my friends. I was worried about Giles though; and I couldn't stop thinking about that demon. My senses told me there was more to come where he came from; I needed to be prepared.

When the bell rang Willow, Xander and I met out in the hall. Oz came up behind Willow surprising her. He put his arms around her waist. "Hey." They both sounded.

"So guys…what's on for tonight? Assuming we make it through our last period, who is gonna keep my funny going?" Xander joked, once again being the only one laughing at his own remarks. I love Xander for that.

We all walked towards the end of the hall. Our last classes were all separate each other so we wandered to a place we could all talk for 5 minutes before hearing the next bell.

"I don't know about you but I will definitely be playing in the Willow Parade tonight." Oz commented.

"Really?" Willow questioned still wrapped in his arms, "You don't have band practice tonight?"

"Well, considering the fact that, well we aren't that good; I took the night off." The comment was somewhat sarcasm but Oz's face failed to show it. Something about Oz we all loved; his ability to say pretty much anything and keep a straight face.

Xander giggled before responding, "Hey hey and I can be the big balloon in the parade? You know the thing that just floats around, loving the breeze minding its own business?" No one responded, we just giggled slightly.

"Doesn't that mean you should practice more?" Willow just had to say.

Xander continued talking to himself; I didn't quite hear what he said. I didn't hear what anyone said at that moment. My eyes caught Giles coming out of the library doors.

"Hey you guys, I'll be right back." I interrupted all of theirs conversations. I sort of ran towards Giles shouting his name. He heard me and turned to face me.

"Giles…hi." I spoke softly, hesitantly.

"Buffy." Giles stated my name. I knew that meant he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Giles listen; I can't really even imagine what you must be going through right now. I hate to say that I'm part the reason for it all. But I want you to know that I know I made a mistake…and I'm sorry. You have to know that I would never intentionally hurt someone….and well whatever comes next…I'll do my best to be prepared. I won't let you down again." I felt my eyes start to tear with that last sentence.

To my hopeful surprise Giles responded. "How can you know that Buffy? Your love for Angel seems to cloud your better judgment. You have to be ready to make the difficult decisions, no matter hard that might be…and…" he took a step closer to me. "I know you know how to do that. I just hope…that if things get worse after what you did…that you're able to handle the consequences…whatever they may be." He continued.

My face had lowered by then. Giles lowered his head to be able to see my eyes. I brought my gaze up to meet his.

"I'll be right there with you Buffy. As angry as I was or am," he caught himself, "I care a great deal about you Buffy, I don't know how I would fend without you. Now I know that sounds a bit odd, but after everything I hope you know what you mean to me Buffy… I don't think I would be able to be so angry with you if I didn't." Giles finished and seemed to put a smile on his concerned face.

A sigh of relief came over me. I couldn't help but hug him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, hiding my tears. He hugged me back patting the top side of my shoulder. Truth was he was like a father to me.

The Final bell rang for class to start; I heard Xander come up behind me. I let go of Giles and looked at Xander; hoping the tears had gone.

"Hey," Xander said seeming to have calmed down from his sugar rush.

"Xander." Giles stated. I think he felt tears start to well as well because he then turned and stated, "I'll see you two after classes.", and walked away.

"So Buff, ready to show up to class late with me, Willow and Oz already headed to their next class, you know them; tardiness is a sin?" Xander joked.

I couldn't help but to turn and hug him. He hugged me right back. "Jeez Buff…Ow…" he started to yelp at the tight grip of my hug. I released him and looked up at him. "Everything good?" Xander finished.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Everything's good…I'll see you after class?"

"For sure Buffster." Xander said as he walked away, "Bye."

"Bye." I whispered softly, not even knowing if he could hear me.

After 8th period, when school was over; as students started leaving the building me and the Scooby gang met in the library as usual. I called my mom and let her know I would be out late. Willow and Xander called their parents and set up their alibis'. Oz didn't have to on account that we didn't ever hear about his parents.

After I told them my plans to meet Angel, to patrol and train with him; After Xander spent enough time complaining about his non-plans tonight; and after Giles lectured us about staying aware of our surroundings, I took off in the direction of Angels' place. We planned to meet back there in the morning.

I made my way quickly to Angel's; I couldn't wait to see him.

When I walked through the main entrance and made my way to his, well what I guess you would call a front room. I found him there sitting under a blanket reading.

He was wearing black as usual. But this time his shirt was a long sleeve button up shirt and he was wearing his black slacks. I felt like I hadn't seen him in so long.

His eyes moved up when he felt my presence. I sat down by his side, putting myself under his blanket. Angel set down his book and turned to face me better.

His cold hand cupped my face and leaned in for a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me. I smile back and went in for more. I kissed him so completely that time; sliding my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues wrestled as we just sat and kissed for what felt like hours.

Moments later we stopped. In order for the urge to lessen we had to stop.

"How was your day?" Angel asked sweetly.

"You know the norm..." I stated not really wanting to tell him. "Actually that's not true…I can't help but think something is wrong. My instincts tell me that something is coming Angel. I don't know what it is. Giles warned Will and me before we did the spell...about messing with magics." I put my head down.

"I just hope everything will be okay." I stated as I looked at my hand intertwined with his.

"Buffy… you said he warned you of the risks. You still performed the spell...you must know whatever comes you can handle it." Angel replied.

"But that's just it, I don't know if I can handle it. I just couldn't lose you again Angel. I wouldn't change anything about what happened. I just…I don't know." I let in softly.

"Well hey," Angel used his hand to bring my glance up to meet his eyes. "You have me to help you now. Whatever happens…we can fight it together."

Just hearing him say that made me feel better. I kissed his lips once more. I then stood, heading to his room to change my clothes so that I could start training.

I had only taken a few steps away from Angel when I heard it. What sounded like a scream, but I wasn't sure. Not until I heard the piercing scream again did I know it was really a scream. Someone was being attacked not very far away. I had to help them. I imagine Angel heard it to and saw the freaked out look on my face.

When I looked at Angel he was already on his feet standing beside me. I didn't have time to change my clothes. We grabbed the weapons he had close by; I made sure my usual stake was in my pant leg.

"Time to put on your game face Angel." I stated strongly as I looked at Angel just as his face changed to its vampire form. Then we were off into the night.


	6. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Did any of you see that coming? Just wondering LOL. I am going to be splitting this story into groups if I can make that work. Because I am running out of space. I am going to separate into different Episodes with different names. Trying to somewhat Mirror Joss's Episode names. Anyway you'll all see. You'll have to check it out when i'm done. Which I am done Now. Hopefully it all works._

**Chapter 9**

It was barely night outside. The sun had just finished going down. It was an average night in Sunnydale; warm, not much wind and perfect for slaying.

Luckily that was the case or I'd be standing alone staring at 5 demons running after a young girl through the cemetery, headed in my direction.

I glanced at Angel for a moment; he looked at me as well. I knew what demons they were. I wasn't sure if telling Angel would really make a difference. He had his game face on and was ready for battle. I needed to get that way.

The girl ran screaming, not frantically, I think just in an effort to get away and maybe scare them. I was amazed she was as far away from them as she was; she was fast.

I started to worry as they got closer to Angel and I. I hoped just the two of us could take out 5 Mohra demons. I then realized I had to let Angel know how to kill them. Realizing that I figured we might have a chance. Apparently they can survive without a head, I thought. But when I chopped his head to pieces he was dead.

I studied the demons face as much as I could as they ran towards us. I saw the red jewel on their forehead glow brightly. That's it, I thought. We have to break the jewel.

Before I could tell Angel he was taking a fist to the face from at least 2 Mohra demons. I didn't notice where the girl ran to; I just heard her stop screaming and ran to help Angel.

Again before I could get to him a Mohra demon was at my side ready to swing his pretty axe. I ducked missing it. At the same time I twirled on the ground slamming my heal into the demons leg and slightly making him fall to the ground.

I looked up and saw Angel fending off 3 demons now. I had to get to him. I stood as fast as I could, grabbing the demons axe out of his hand as he fell. I slammed the axe down onto his forehead, breaking the jewel. I saw the demons body stop moving. I waited a moment. It worked; that was easy, I thought.

"Angel!" I screamed looking at him axe in hand. "The jewel! You have to smash the jewel; it's the only way to kill them!" I finished screaming. I saw him leap into the air to gain the upper hand by getting behind all now 4 demons.

I ran to his side. We backed slowly as the demons were all 4 headed straight for us. Good to know they had no where else to be. I was gonna kill them all.

I ran at them axe in hand, Angel beside me. I started pummeling as hard as I could. Swinging the axe every chance I got. After cutting few arms off and beating the hell out of them they just didn't stop.

Angel had stolen one of the other demons axes and was using it full force. I saw him slice one of the demons heads right off. He didn't have time to get the jewel. But at least the demon was dismembered, he couldn't fight like that.

"2 down, 3 to go." I sneered as I took on 2 of them at the same time.

"Now how do you wanna die?" I asked, trying to make distracting conversation. They didn't say anything, they usually never do.

One demon was at each side of me. I jumped in the air kicking both legs out sideways; kicking them both in the face. They only jolted back slightly. I looked and saw Angel kill another one, this time by hitting the jewel straight on with his fist.

Both of my demons got up. I swung the axe once again in a circle hoping to hit both of them, but this time one of the demons stopped the axe in hand. He grabbed it so hard and ripped it from my grasp. While the other demon punched my lower back and I fell to the ground in pain.

I rolled in pain dodging the demons attempts to smash my body with its huge feet. I happened to kick the axe out of the demons hands as I went. As I rolled over onto my back one of them stopped me and stepped on my stomach, holding me still. I could barely move. I brought my leg up and kicked the demon in the back side, but he didn't move.

I looked over and saw the other demon picking the axe up off the ground. He started towards me. I struggled to break lose of the demons fierce strength. I saw the demon raise the axe above my head.

"Angel!" I screamed again. I could no longer see where he was. Last I saw he was taking on one last demon. I just called for him. They had me pinned.

"Buffy!" I heard Angel scream my name.

Before the demon could lower his axe Angel came up right behind him and sliced right through his entire body. I was amazed at his strength. The demons upper half fell to the ground and Angel slammed the axe into its jewel, killing it.

In the same fell swoop he brought the axe back up hitting the backside of the axe into the jewel on the other demons head that was standing on me. Killing it the demon fell on top pf me. I grunted in pain.

After Angel helped the demon off me and helped me to my feet we looked around for the other demon.

"You okay baby?" Angel asked still in battle mode.

"Yeah." I said as I finished standing. I looked around. I only saw 4 dead demons. "Wasn't there one more of these guys?" I asked Angel gazing into his gorgeous eyes. He was still in vampire form; he changed back to his human face, the most amazing human face I had ever seen.

"Yeah there was." He replied adjusting his posture.

I lifted the axe that the other demon had dropped. "Let's find the son of a bitch." I said strongly.

We only had to take eight or nine steps before we heard the pummeling. Behind a large headstone was the other demon. With the demon was the girl I had seen before. She was pummeling his face in. I saw her kick him at least ten times before running over to me and putting out her hand in an effort to take my axe.

"Buffy right?" The girl asked. "I'm Faith." She finished.

My face was blank I didn't say anything. I just looked at Angel and then back at her.

"May I?" As she looked at the axe I knew what she meant and I handed it over to her. I was a bit in shock. The girl that was running from them was now fighting one of them.

She ran back over to the demon that had now recuperated. The demon got a few good hits in on her face. Surprisingly she came right back for more, as if nothing phased her. She reminded me of, well…me. Angel and I just stood and watched.

Moments later she ran the axe into the middle of its head, smashing the jewel as she did so. The demon fell to the ground dead. She brought the axe back over to me and as she did she spoke, "Thanks B…couldn't have done it without you."

She was wearing all leather; a tight red belly shirt that accented her small breasts. Her black leather pants went all the way down. She had long brown hair and piercing red lips. She was pretty by all accounts. I still didn't like her, not knowing who she was and all.

She started walking away; not caring what we had just seen her do. Not caring about anything from the way I saw it really.

"Wait…Faith is it?" I shouted ready to run after her. Her body turned. She stood and looked Angel and I up and down.

"How did you know who I am, and why were you running away from those demons?" I questioned expecting an answer. If she was a vampire, well that was knew. Angel is the only good vampire I know.

"I heard tall dark and handsome here yell your name." She replied looking at Angel with swoony eyes.

"And…?" I kept persisting. The three of us were in somewhat of a circle. She had no where to go that I couldn't catch her.

"And…well I was running from them demons cuz they attacked me. I just got into town a little bit ago. I start heading through the cemeteries, slaying vamps, figuring that is where I would find you…when all the sudden these demons start whaling on me. I couldn't take all 5 of them. My instincts told me to run, so I did. Sure enough I found you though." Faith continued.

"Do I get one of those too?" Faith retorted as she pointed at Angel. "Cuz damn." She finished looking at him again.

"Slaying?" I started. "Wait…your not…a slayer are you?" I asked her just then realizing it was true. Kendra had died; she was the new slayer.

"Got that right B. The chosen 2 that's what we are." She said as she put her hand up for a high five. I didn't return the gesture, just kinda looked at her in confusion.

"Buffy." Angel started. "We should call Giles."

"And he speaks." Faith let in. "Hey gorgeous what's your name?" Faith started moving towards him, flirting. "I could tell you I already know from B yelling it a whole bunch…but why don't you tell me anyway." She finished.

No way, I thought. I stepped in between her and Angel, turning to face her. In an angry tone I let her know. "This is Angel…my boyfriend." I said with caution.

"Woah...Woah…B. But he is a vampire, I saw him. You're telling me that you…" Faith said loudly.

Before she could finish I stopped her. "He has a soul. It's a whole big thing. Listen…Let's go back to my watcher…we'll figure this all out." I finished.

"Well I don't know about you, but the night is fresh. I'm doing me some slaying and some partying." Faith informed me. "Watchers can wait til morning…what do you say B?" This calling me B thing was starting to get annoying.

"Ah I take it that's why you just started off after killing that demon." I stated not expecting a reply. I turned towards Angel, not quite sure what to do. Faith stood waiting for my answer.

"We'll train tomorrow?" I asked Angel looking at him sweetly. He too knew I couldn't exactly leave her alone out here.

"Sure." Angel said grabbing my hand softly. He pulled me in for a small kiss.

"Bye." I said to him as he walked away from us and towards his mansion, smashing the final demons jewel that he had dismembered earlier. I then turned to face Faith.

"So…Slaying huh." I started. "Let's get to it." I might as well I thought. It was the plan anyway.

"Hell yeah." Faith somewhat shouted. "What was the deal with those demons anyway? Thanks for yelling about how to kill em by the way." Faith went on. I just listened.

Already I didn't really know her and I was gonna have to spend the whole night with her. How exciting; now this would be surreal I was sure.


	7. Chapter 9 cont

_Authors Note: Remember everything is from Buffy's POV. I am trying to mirror the episodes from season 3. But the only things you'll hear about is what Buffy encounters, or what she knows. If you were to picture it in your head there would be a lot more going on. This is a short part, cuz the first part of chapter 9 was really long._

After what felt like hours, and really was hours of slaying with Faith I was ready to call it a night. She was ready to call it a party. I watched her slay 2 vamps, she had good style; really took her time though. In all that time she took she could be dead.

I had learned a few things about her though. She loves leather, she loves to use the phrase, "five by five" alot; my interpretation of the word is that it means she is good. Her watcher is at some retreat in England, that of which made her want to take some time to come here and meet me. She loves to eat right after slaying; a event I am glad to not have witnessed yet; the girl was anything but polite.

She was nice though. According to her I'm a little high strung. But she takes my word for everything though, seeing as I have done this longer then her.

I told her about Angel; only very little. Most of what I told her about me consisted of her asking me questions and me nodding my head. For what I knew she knows I am in love with a vampire, that I love slaying and I love to eat low fat yogurt. Oh and yeah she asked what the ugliest demon was I had ever seen. I don't think I gave her a straight answer. I mentioned the master and the egg monster but I couldn't really pick one.

While we were patrolling I somewhat showed her the town; the school, the bronze, my house. She had a lot to say the whole night. Going on and on about finding out she was the slayer, finding out Kendra died. Basically a lot of subjects I am very familiar with, only she seemed to make it all sound so dirty and sexual some how. Not sure I would ever get used to that.

As we walked through our last cemetery that wasn't far from my house, no vampires to be seen, she continued on.

"You know B, must be really hott; screwing a vampire and all." Faith gleefully spoke. She had been talking that way the whole night I almost didn't notice she was now talking about me.

"Whoa..." I started. "I am not…screwing…anyone." I stopped, turned and eyed her slowly. "How about when it comes to my life, you don't speak." I finished, feeling a bit hostile.

"Calm down B, Just trying to make conversation." Faith slowly remarked.

"Yeah well normal humans don't usually address things in that way." I let her know.

"So..." Faith brushed off my comment. "I don't see anymore vamps. You ready to go party…at the a Bronze right?" She looked on at me excitedly, shaking her hips.

I looked around in both directions, "Nah, you seem to be able to handle yourself. I'm gonna call it a night." I softly spoke, putting my stake back in my ankle strap.

"You know that school I showed you back there," I pointed in gesture as I stood up.

Faith nodded. "Sunnydale High, Yeah."

"Meet me there in the morning. Giles..." I paused realizing she didn't know who Giles was. "My watcher will be there. We can figure everything out in the morning." As I said that I worried; Giles was right about the consequences being bad. I only hoped he would help me figure out what was going on.

"No way, you go to school B?" Faith asked already knowing the answer. "How does that work being the slayer and all; trying to be Clark Kent or something?" She giggled at her own remark. Her comment kind of irritated me.

"You know what Faith." I started catching her gaze. "Not to give you a downer, but everything isn't just party hardy like you seem to think…" I continued as her grin now left her face. "Things get bad…really bad… around here. If you don't want to be running away from more packs of demons, I suggest you get your priorities' straight." I finished. I felt kind of bad saying that to her. I felt like a mom. I just knew it was something no one ever told me in the beginning, when I was called; if they had maybe I wouldn't have died.

"Sorry B…But don't presume you know me, I just was looking for a little fun. You know two slayers roaming the town; I never really had any friends." She apologized, somewhat raising her voice. "No problem though, I can find the fun on my own. Maybe we could just swap some more stories?" She asked looking at me attentively. I could tell she didn't want the night to end. I could also tell she has an attitude of her own.

I wiped the concerned look on my face and nodded. "In the morning Faith." I said as I turned and walked in the direction of my house.

"In the morning you can tell me anything you want." My voice faded as I walked away.

"Okay B. But you're missing out." I heard her voice echo behind me.

"I'm sure I am." I whispered to myself knowing she couldn't hear.

I was already midnight; I went home and went to bed. As I am sure Faith headed to the bronze to find herself a party; already I barely knew her and I could already tell she has a destructive behavior. I couldn't wait to introduce her to Giles. I also couldn't wait to keep her away from Angel.


	8. Chapter End

End of Episode. Working on the Next Episode, possible name being, "My Beast and Hers"....Any ideas?


End file.
